Spring Showers
by Cathrine Contagious
Summary: EdxAl[oneshot] The two share a calm spring day and a heated spring night. YAOI WARNING


Spring Showers

Note: Alternate universe thingy where Al has his body back but Ed still has his automail. It's sexy so I keep it owo;;

It was a warm, early spring afternoon. Alphonse Elric had just finished making a late lunch and was looking for his older brother, Edward.

"Nii-san!" he called from the kitchen in the back of their small home. "Nii-san?" Al peeked from the kitchen doorway to see if Ed had emerged from the study down the hall. Wiping his hands on a towel, he walked down the hall to find his brother. In the study, as he had expected, Al found Ed in the center of the floor with all of his current reading material sprawled about him. Alphonse couldn't help but let a small, loving smile play across his lips as Edward flipped through the pages of one volume and scribble notes into another. "Nii-san."  
Al's words had startled him out of a research produced phase. Edward flinched and turned to see his little brother smiling down at him.

"Al, you scared me." As he spoke, a smile similar to the one on his bother's face began to appear. "What is it?"

"Lunch is ready. It's so nice outside, why don't we eat out there?" Ed's smiled widened as he rose from his place on the floor, automail squeaking from the strain.  
"That would be great." Edward stretched and walked with Alphonse into the kitchen. As they went, Al couldn't help but notice the gorgeous shade of pink that had settled on Ed's cheeks from the warmth of the season. _Has Nii-san always had such pale skin? Maybe he's getting sick again… Or maybe it's just the light bouncing off his hair? When did his hair become such a beautiful shade?  
_Such questions bobbed in Al's mind as they carried lunch out into the garden behind the house. The questions continued to ebb into his mind long into the evening. Ed had gone back into the study to finish up for the night, and Al, still afflicted by his mind's inquiries stood at the door of the study, waiting for Ed.

"Edward, are you feeling alright?" Al asked. The question of the pallor in Ed's skin had occurred most frequently throughout the day. To calm his thoughts, Al had resolved to find answers.

"I feel fine. Why? Do I look sick?" Ed turned, looking Al in the eye; his expression full of a kind of childish curiosity. Al flushed lightly.

"You look a little pale. And you haven't been sleeping very well." Al said, his tone laced with worry.

"Yeah. I keep having weird dreams. But I feel fine." Ed spoke with a reassuring smile. He placed his hand on his brow, checking for a temperature. "I don't think I have a fever."

"Here let me see" Al stepped forward and knelt on the floor, replacing Ed's hand with his own. Unable to tell through his hand, Al rested his cheek where his hand had been. "Actually, you are a bit warm." Al couldn't stop his own cheeks from flaring with color from the contact.

"Crap."

"L-let's go take a hot bath. Maybe that'll help you sleep a little better tonight."

"Yeah! Let me finish cleaning up in here, you go get the bath started." Ed said; an enthusiastic grin on his face. Al smiled back as he left the doorway. He quickly walked to the staircase and upstairs to the bathroom. He walked in, closed the door and slid down to the floor. _Why did seeing Nii-san smile like that make my heart skip? Could it be that...? No-_ he thought, shaking his head,_ I'm just being silly_. Al rose from the floor and began to draw a bath.

"Ahhh, Al you have all the best ideas." Ed said, leaning back against the wall of the tub. Al sat next to him and smiled. The age of the brother's home, and it's plumbing, had created a small road block when it came to their personal routines. The water heater in the home was so old, in only produced enough water for a single bath a day.

"I know, I'm simply amazing" Al responded, tipping his nose to the ceiling and elegantly placing his hand on his chest.

"Indeed." Ed replied, with a light British accent. They burst into laughter, and continued until they were both in stitches. They sat for a few moments, quietly enjoying the other's company. "Al, is there anything that you want?"

"Huh?"

"A book, or something, that you've wanted?"

Al knew their was something he wanted, though he wasn't sure he should voice it.

"Hmmm…Nope, I can't think of any thing right now. Here, turn around and I'll wash your hair." Al said, turning to make room. Ed rotated his body to have his back facing Al.

"Well, when you think of something, tell me and I'll try to get it for you. Alright?"

"Alright." After wetting Ed's hair, Al began to work shampoo into his brother's hair. The shampoo smelled sweet; like roses and vanilla. Ed took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Al rinsed his hair. Once he had finished, Al let his hand slip to rest next to Ed's on his thighs. Al's right thumb began to slowly and gently stroke the inside of Ed's thigh.

"What are- ahh." Edward moaned faintly, as his brother began to soothingly massage his neck and shoulders. A flurry of thoughts rushed into Ed's mind while Al continued to massage his tense muscles. Quickly, he rose from the water.

"Nii-san! I-I…" Al tried to explain but Ed had already left bathroom and headed across the hall to their bedroom. _I shouldn't have done that… _

Edward quickly shuffled into the bedroom, dressed and began to dry his hair. His heart was still pounding, and his cheeks were gaining more and more color as the imagined what could have happened had he stayed with Alphonse. When he began to think deeply about the subject he relised that, though it would be considered wrong in the eyes of people outside his home, it might not be so bad… _NO! I-I can't do things like that with Al. Th-that would be… _He blushed deeper at the thought. He felt his heart skip as the door to the bathroom opened and closed. He felt something deeper in him shutter as Al stepped, shirtless and damp, into the room_. Should I talk to him? No, that would just make this awkward… _Ed thought. As previously stated, the brother's shared an incredibly small house.

The largest room in the house was the library, which had originally been the main living room, second was the single bedroom then the kitchen and finally the room that had been the original study. This forced the two to share a bedroom, and a bed. The size of their budget was probably smaller than their house, and hadn't allowed them much when it came to furnishing their humble abode.

Ed finished drying his hair and crawled into bed, while Al changed and dried his own hair. With the warmth of the season, Al slid under the cool sheets, still shirtless. His arm brushed against his brother's skin, causing Ed to flinch and wiggle a few inches closer to the wall.

"Nii-san, I- uhm…" Al tried to explain his actions, but couldn't seem to find the right terms.

"Al, there's something you want." Ed stated, without sitting up. A sudden anxious but unusually confident feeling overcame Al as he rose and leaned against the headboard.

"Yes." He said simply. Al leaned over his brother and softly kissed the pale shoulder that poked from the white sheets. Edward flinched again. "I think you may know what it is." Al's voice had lost its childish resonance; it was now more mature, more seductive.

Ed felt his heart rate increase from a patter to a thundering pound. Ed rolled over slightly, seeing the glow in Al's eye's, blushed and sat up; resting against the headboard. He stared into Al's hazel eyes. Ed paused for a moment in thought, leaned and rested his lips against Al's. The younger brother felt his eyes flutter in pleasant shock, the close as he bent into the kiss. Al ran his tongue over Ed's bottom lip. Edward opened his mouth with a gasping moan. Al slid his tongue into Ed's mouth causing him to moan again. They broke the kiss, their hearts and hormones pounding.

"Nii-san" Al whispered, "I know what I want"

After turning off the lights, the two slid back under the sheets and had been exploring each other's mouths to the better half of an hour, when Alphonse's had stealthily made it's way up his brother's shirt.

"Ah-Al, wh-wait" Ed could barely speak he was breathing so fast.

"Nii-san, if you're not ready-"

"No" Ed paused and caught his breath; chuckling "No, I just need to catch my breath" Al chuckled as well, whipping a glazing of sweat from his brow and then his brother's.

"Better?" Al smiled seductively, causing Ed's blush to deepen. Al didn't let him answer, and he firmly, passionately pressed his lips back to Ed's. He pushed Ed over onto his back. Al's hand slipped back under Ed's shirt, finally pulling it off over his head. As Ed's chest began to rise and fall faster, Al's kisses moved from the lips to the neck to the chest. Ed bit his lip and moaned. Little brother's hand slid down big brother's shorts. Ed gasped as he felt Al slip off the shorts. Al's kisses continued to lower, causing Ed's moans to increase in volume and intensity. Big brother gripped onto little brother's hair and little brother kept going until he felt something drip down his throat. He pulled away and looked into Ed's eyes. He felt every vein in his body throbbing, some more than others. It was Al's turn to bite his lip as he looked at his brother. Ed read the question in Al's eyes and sat up on his elbows, kissing his brother as if to say _yes_. Alphonse pushed Edward back down on the bed, pulling off his own bottoms at the same time.

"Are you sure you want this?" Al asked, holding onto Ed's thighs, his hands quivering ever so slightly. In reply Edward wrapped his arms around Al's neck and kissed him again. Still locked in the kiss, Al pushed into Ed. Ed flinched and gasped, then, as Al began the motions, bit down onto Al's bottom lip. Al moaned and felt himself heat up and speed up. Ed moaned loudly.

"Ah- Al!" Ed yelled as the two came, after almost an hour of intimate pleasure. Ed felt his and his brother's body begin to shiver slightly. Al pulled out and hugged his brother to him.

"I love you"

"I-I love you, too"

Al tenderly kissed Ed's forehead ad the two fell soundly asleep in each other's arms as a light spring shower began to gently pelt against the window, a spring shower; lovely and sweet, calming and crisp. Dripping from the windows as sweat from pale skin.


End file.
